Solo Una Palabra
by BufonaBuffoon
Summary: Bumblebee ensambla en una relación con Optimus Prime, pero ciertos momentos de su pasado vuelven a liberarse; Megatron busca tener lo que no pudo: él. En uno de sus intentos, Bumblebee pierde archivos de memoria en su disco, olvidándose de la relación con el Prime, quién logra no solo traerle de vuelta a su familia, también volverlo a enamorar solo para dejarlo después y morir.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Se encontraba descansando en ese cálido y tranquilo regazo, sentía los motores encendidos del contrario, vibrando y sintiendo las ondas que producía en aquel parecido ronroneo tenue. Sentirse rodeado con aquellos brazos grandes era total tranquilidad, aquella protección que hacia parecer estar tan lejos de las garras de Unicron y lo levantan a lo más alto en la vista incandescente y pasiva de Primus. Simplemente era una situación comprometedora, tranquila y apreciada. Solo era un pequeño momento ante aquella larga noche, era tarde, pero no había nada mejor que descansar con aquel, aunque de nano clics se tratase, eran los más deseados.

-¿Por qué no me dices? -Intentaba hacer que el amarillo diera a entender su situación.

Solo adhirió más sus engranajes, juntándolos para disminuir su volumen y acomodarse entre los brazos del rojizo, acomodó su procesador, apagando su óptica por unos momentos, disfrutando y descansando ese pequeño momento.

El Prime suspiró, dejando al menor otro momento en sus brazos, se veía agotado, de la misma forma que él mismo, había sido un día con totales alertas para todo el equipo.

-Bee, tengo que ir a descansar, ya es tarde -Intentó sonar los más comprensivo posible.

El amarillo se sentía culpable, no quería dejarlo sin su recarga merecida, pero él también merecía su afecto. Si querían momentos para estar tranquilos y en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la presencia del otro y sin interrumpciones, debían de esperar hasta un poco más tarde.

-Bee, tengo que ir -Agachó su procesador para hablarle al receptor de audio izquierdo del menor. Era de las escasas veces en donde iba a su habitación o se daban un tiempo a solas, si no fuera por el amarillo que lo llevó a su habitación solo para sentarse en sus piernas, no estarían ahí.

El amarillo odiaba tener que molestarlo, sabía lo difícil que era su existencia, pero simplemente no poder presentarle, regalarle palabras adecuadas y llenas de sus pensamientos, le hacía decaer. Además, aquel día había estado melancólico, y tan solo con ver al Prime, ver a aquella figura deslumbrante le tendía un servo sin saberlo.

Quería sentirlo, se sentó abierto de piernas, dejando las del prime entre las suyas, una posición para el líder abrazarlo de frente y juntar su pecho con el del mayor. Sus chispas danzaban la misma canción al estar tan cerca, de vez en cuando, siguiendo la misma frecuencia. El Prime solo lo rodeó nuevamente, apegándolo aún más, acariciando con su servo el procesador del menor que parecía descansar al fin de cuentas.

-Bumblebee -Sonó más llamativo para luego detenerse y dar un suspiro- iré a mi habitación -Parecía decirlo con un dolor en su voz.

Odiaba dejarlo, no poder dedicarle, pero su extraña atracción los confundía, simplemente lo mantenían en silencio, totalmente reservados, aunque otros tal vez sabían, simplemente lo mantenían así sin problema ni meditar el caso.

El menor levantó la mirada, encontrándose con aquella mirada tan exasperante, sería pero delicada. Se salió de la posición, dejando al Prime sentado solo en la cámara de recarga, dejando caer sus pedes por la orilla. Se acostó y dejó un espacio, para luego volver a observar al líder directo a la óptica en silencio como siempre.

El mensaje estaba claro aunque no haya sido recibido se forma verbal, ese espacio era para él, una pequeña invitación de recargar a su lado. El Prime lo observó un momento, vio esa mirada tan inocente, no podía negarse a tal petición. Suspiró y comenzaba a acomodarse, se apoyaba con servos y rodillas dirigiéndose a su espacio, pero el amarillo se levantó, sentándose a su lado y acercándose a su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó al ver aquella reacción en el menor.

-No creí que te quedarás -Dio a entender con los sonidos artificiales.

El Prime sintió un pequeño golpe en su pecho, realmente que era una extraña relación, nada era oficial, solo se entregaban lo que querían y necesitaban. Para un acompañante dechispa es totalmente normal acompañar en cosas mínimas como lo es la recarga, pero ellos escasas veces lo hacían, ¿Tanto así como para que el amarillo dudara de la aceptación de su propuesta?

Vio a sus ópticos, eran los pequeños luceros brillantes que iluminaban tenue, delicadamente. Aquella mirada que se daban era de admiración secreta. No dirían cuanto deseaban, simplemente hablaban en cada parpadeo delicado.

El Prime se acercó y depósito un pequeño beso en la frente del amarillo, volviendo a quedar para observarlo. El amarillo hizo los mismo, saco su mascarilla y lo hizo de una forma más rebelde, un poco menos cuidadosa en sus movimientos.

-Bee -Susurró para acercarse a la protección que cubría sus labios.

La rozó levemente para luego morder una de las orillas, esperando tal vez que el amarillo la retractara. Pero solo se dio vuelta y acomodó en su espacio. El Prime gruñó levemente por dentro, después de todo, solo quería recargar con el Prime. Se acomodó a su lado, abrazándolo por la espalda, haciendo retorcerse al amarillo con el toque. Al ver que aceptó el tacto, utilizó su servo para recorrer desde el lado del pecho hasta sus caderas en un movimiento continuo y haciendo presión, de alguna forma, dando un masaje. El amarillo movía su cuerpo, los grandes servos del prime hacían una buena fricción.

Bajó un poco, rosado entre sus muslos, pero el menor se recostó espalda arriba, provocando una mueca en el Prime. Pasó su pede más allá del cuerpo del amarillo, colocándose sobre él y posando su rostro detrás del cuello del menor. El amarillo tenso al sentir sobre sí al Prime, sentía esa enorme masa aunque no había tacto. Volteó, quedando cara a cara con el Prime, dejándose atrapado entre su cuerpo y brazos. El Prime se apoyaba con los antebrazos a un lado del rostro del menor, no le quitaba la óptica de encima. El amarillo no lo pensó más, rodeó el cuello del Prime, acercándolo a su rostro y darle un pequeño beso en sus labios, había quitado su protector. Fueron solo unos mínimos segundos, simplemente era un "buenas noches", un estimulante para recargar a gusto.

Después de observarse y limpiar los labios con glosa propia, degustando de lo mínimo, deseando que fuera un beso disfrutable y poder invadir, pero en esa situación les haría llegar más lejos, gastando más energías y no poder descansar lo poco que podían, ambos sabían lo cansados que estaban. Pero el gruñido interno del Prime fue inevitable al ver que el amarillo disponía a recargar con tranquilidad sin dejarle degustar de su boca.

Ya debía esperarse a las escasas veces en donde el amarillo solo tenía de opciones recibir y aguantar lo que el Prime le daba, lo que contiene y aguanta se rebela y desquita con él.

Se acostó a su lado, abrazando por la espalda y no poderse a negar en depositar un beso en su procesador para luego apagar su óptica y almacenar energía.

[...]

Estaba cansado de la incompetencia de la mayoría de sus soldados. Cada vez que sentía estar tan cerca con acabar de una vez por todas con la peste autobot ocurría algo y lo impedía; ya sea una falla en estrategias decepticon o golpes de suerte para los autobots.

No podía evitar rebobinar lo ocurrido, el explorador del prime había peleado de una forma encantadora, de una forma danzante y elegante. Maldito explorador, sus garras y boca ardían cuando pensaban en él, le odiaba; recordar que estaba tan cerca de tomarlo hace eones. Hubiera hecho mucho más que arrancarle el módulo de voz al enterarse que no cambiaría de bando, pensar que se iría al lado del Prime y no al suyo. Maldito Optimus, por escasas veces, pero esa vez si se había interesado en el amarillo. Era joven, fácil de persuadir, simplemente sintió ganas de quitarle por sí mismo la inocencia que veía en su mirada.

Solo quería probarlo, pero el amarillo no cedía, se quedaría del lado del Prime; mala decisión, si él no podía escucharlo musitar ni gemir, menos el Prime. Lo habría dejado a morir ahí, adolorido, recordando que las últimas palabras sentenciaron su muerte, ahora lo recordaría por siempre.

Pero estaba sofocado, cada vez que lo veía recordaba que decidió permanecer con el Prime, sentía que era mejor arrebatarlo, traerlo a la fuerza, hacerle entender que es Megatron, un Dios del caos, y que nadie podía negarle nada.

Solo lo usaría, después devolverlo en quizás qué condiciones, advirtiendo que cualquier autobot no es más que estorbo.

Ya se imaginaba la furia del Prime cuando se enterase que habría tocado al explorador, uno de sus autobots disminuido, humillado totalmente.

Jamás lo haría con otro autobot, no tocaría a la peste más que para atentar o provocar algo sanguinario, pero nadie vive después de secuelas que provoca Megatron, pero ese explorador sobrevivió. Debía terminar lo que por suerte para el amarillo, no logró; acabar con su vida.

Porque el amarillo simplemente tuvo suerte, o otra alma lo reclamó, lo esperaba.

Sin saber que estaba en medio de lo que dos fuertes bots podían provocar; el caos.

Al ser tan joven, el menor que ha visto, deseaba mostrarle lo dura que es la vida, ¿Y que era mejor que tenerlo a un lado como trofeo? Su pequeña diversión de alguna forma, pero tenía que estar tan apegado al Prime...

 _ **Nuevo fic, espero que sea de su agrado, comentes y voten. Nos vemos.**_


	2. Capítulo 1: Te Pienso

Capítulo 1: Te Pienso.

Aunque los demás no se dieran cuenta, su mirada estaba clavada detrás de la vitrina en donde el explorador se encontraba en reposo y recuperación. Lo que había hecho por él, le provocaba una amargura en su Spark, un dolor sensato. Su explorador se arriesgó para salvarle, adentrándose en la desconocida y abrumadora mente del tirano decepticon. Lo peor fue lo que pasó después, le era horrible imaginar lo quebradiza y adolorida que podía estar su consciencia, mente después de luchar con la de Megatron, y el sentirse culpable de no poder haber detenido su reanimación.

Cada nanoclic se hacía eterno, el despertar de bumblebee lejano y sus ansias le ganaban. Era interesante que su explorador lo sacara de su posición, le hacía parecer el ser más sintiente de todo el universo.

—Ratchet —Llamó a su médico, la curiosidad le mataba, necesitaba saber que era lo que le esperaba a su explorador.

El médico solo levantó un servo, de alguna forma, diciéndole que no hablara, aun dándole la espalda al Prime, eran las típicas señas de Ratchet cuando estaba cómodo en el silencio. El Prime observó la vitrina, haciendo caso a lo que su médico intentó decir; ver el brillo de los hermosos y grandes ópticos del amarillo hicieron encender aún más su chispa; fue como ser testigo de la explosión de una supernova, un hermoso espectáculo admirable para cualquiera que tenga la intención de apreciar. Sin duda, un suspiro fue inevitable desde su interior. Su explorador estaba a salvo nuevamente y bajo su supervisión, lamentaba no haberse dado cuenta del cambio en cuanto Megatron invadió su mente. Creía que lo conocía, que lo entendía, ¿Cómo no pudo notar la diferencia entre dos seres tan diferentes? Era su pequeño sincero, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que su mirada no era el del inocente? Eso lo lastimaba, no pudo ayudarlo estando tan cerca.

—¡Bee! —Gritó el pequeño humano de anteojos al ver que su guardián se encontraba en buen estado.

El amarillo se agachó para darle un buen saludo. Sin duda, era algo grato para todos, Bumblebee al fin podía descansar después de tantos estragos.

—Bumblebee, quiero que vayas y recargues en tu habitación —Ordenó Ratchet volviendo a sus labores.

El explorador asintió y sonrió a su humano, quien devolvió plácido el gesto. Se levantó con dolor en sus piernas, dolían en cada paso que recargaba su peso, y su procesador daba vueltas. Por la molestia, aún imaginaba la voz del tirano dándole vueltas. Dio una mirada sonriente y agotada a todo su equipo antes de dirigirse a su habitación. El médico sonrió de espaldas, el explorador le causó trabajo, algo que estaba dispuesto a darle con todo su interés.

El Prime solo pudo observarlo, aunque no mentiría a sí mismo que el pensamiento de ir y rodearle levemente con sus brazos no pasó. Ahora sabía que debía dejarlo descansar, en sus ópticos se reflejaba lo agotado que estaba. Pero debía agradecerle por lo que hizo, porque fue totalmente admirable.

Solo volteó a observar a su equipo, por ahora, no sabía que más hacer. Pero esperaría para tener una conversación con su médico, debía pedirle algo.

[...]

Debía de tomar el tiempo para poder pedir lo que le conservaba ahora que el médico se encontraba trabajando en solitario, los demás no se encontraban en el lugar. Sabía que debía tomárselas con fortaleza, aunque por ser prime, se sentía débil simplemente para hablarle eso a su oficial médico.

—Ratchet —Esperaba tomar la atención del médico con su designación.

—¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó sin voltear, pero en el tono del Prime, el que haya esperado hasta ese momento, era porque tenía algo importante que compartir con su persona, después de todo, era amigos en todo sentido. Volteó a él para hacerlo sentir comprendido.

—Necesito pedirte un favor -Intentaba estar los más tranquilo, sin embargo, en su mirada se veía inocencia.

—¿Qué sería? -Lo conocía bien, algo no lo tenía tranquilo.

—¿Podrías intentar?, solo si se puede, ¿crearme un aparato para mi uso personal?

—¿Una nueva arma? ¿O quieres que arregle tu armadura? Te vendría bien algo aéreo, aunque me tomaría demasiados recursos y tiem... —Se vio interrumpido cuando el Prime negó con su procesador mientras cerraba sus ópticos tranquilo—. ¿Entonces qué?

—Necesito algo que evite el clímax de una fusión de chispas.

-Ah...

Solo se quedó observándole, ajustó sus receptores de audio y reprodujo de sus memorias lo que había dicho, no se la creía.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?!

—Ratchet...

—¡¿Para qué?!

—Lo necesito.

—¡¿Qué dices?!

—De verdad... Yo...

—¡¿Qué?!

—Resulta que yo y Bumblebee somos compatibles.

—¡¿Tú y qué?!

—Ratchet... —Suspiró.

—No, no, no, no, no. No me digas que tú y Bumblebee ya hicieron eso —Su rostro se desformaba.

El lider solo movió sus hombros, no lo diría porque la respuesta estaba más que clara.

—¡Optimus! ¡¿Tienes idea del riesgo de eso?! Aguanté la interfaz, ¿Pero esto?

—¿Interfaz? ¿Él te lo dijo?

—Soy su médico, me soy cuenta en los chequeos que le hago de su situación y magnitud en cómo lo dejas -Se cruzó de brazos.

—Era de esperarse —Resignó.

—Optimus, no voy a permitir esto. Bumblebee, él...

—Ha pasado por mucho, ¿Crees que esto solo lo lastima más?

—No me refiero eso. Es peligroso y lo sabes, además, él es...

—¿Demasiado joven?

—Ah, solo veo qué si algo te sucede a ti, él será quien tendrá las consecuencias más devastadoras. Si es joven, para pasar algo así ahora.

—Ratchet, lo lamento, pero a él no parece importarle si eso sucede, prefiere quedarse con lo que vive ahora —Dijo pensativo.

—Optimus, es porque no se imagina algo así. Es imposible imaginarse un dolor así, está tan sometido a lo que siente ahora, que no puede sentir algo más allá. Piensa en eso. ¿Qué le ves a Bumblebee?

—¿Qué le veo? -Iba a responder, pero una sonrisa adornó su rostro, haciéndole voltear para ocultar su expresión. Ratchet claramente vio su rostro feliz al hacerle pensar en eso—. ¿Qué le veo...? Todo, todo lo que los demás no pueden, todo lo que se oculta detrás de su silencio, yo puedo sentirlo. Bumblebee, es uno de los pocos que me hacen recordar esos tiempos, cuando sonreías, cuando había confianza, cuando se podía vivir. El me escucha, me entiende con solo mirarme, muchos lo hacen, pero juraría que él desearía oír mi voz cuando no puede escuchar la suya. Es lo más inocente que he visto en un mundo mortífero.

Volteó esperando que su médico le haya tomado piedad, pero solo vio su rostro enfurecido casi gritándole todos sus problemas.

—¡No me vengas con excusas falsas! Yo... —El Prime lo tomó por los hombros.

—Es cierto —No podía decir otra cosa.

—¿Al menos se lo has dicho?

—No, solo te lo he dicho a ti.

—¿Y eso de qué te sirve? Él es quién tiene que oír eso, ¿Por qué a mí?

—Te tengo confianza, y él lo sabe, en nuestros intercambios de chispa lo siente.

—¡Ah! ¡Haré ese artefacto! Me tomará mucho tiempo, pero solo por seguridad de ambos. Te lo advierto, no quiero que lo lastimes, si rompes su Spark, romperé tú... Tendrás problemas -Se cruzó de brazos.

—Gracias Ratchet, iré a verlo —Sus pasos fuertes resonaban al choque con el suelo.

El médico sabía bien que había cariño en ambos, algo que ya no se les podía negar. Solo quería ponerles mano firme para estar seguros.

[...]

—¿Hm? -El sonido de la puerta lo hizo levantarse.

Se encontraba recargando, juraba que su procesador pesaba más, y cada señal que mandaba ardía. Sus ópticos no encendieron bien, así que camino cubriéndose levemente el rostro. Abrió la compuerta, no esperándose eso, el Prime solo se dirigió a sus labios apenas vio su silueta dejándose ver. Se quedó paranoico, lo había asustado. Pero el Prime solo se mostraba preocupado de morder y forcejear con el protector que cubría su boca.

Lo empujó, recapacitando sus ópticos para ver con más claridad. Lo observó de lado en cuanto se dio cuenta que era Optimus, su procesador ladeado, algo tierno para el Prime. Entró a la habitación y cerró la compuerta, alertando el menor, era raro ver al Prime metiéndose en una habitación ajena y cerrando la compuerta detrás de él, negando cualquier salida. El menor observó detrás de él Prime, obligándole avanzar.

—¿Optimus? —Se le quedó viendo.

—Gracias, Bumblebee —Lo abrazó, levantándole del suelo.

—Optimus, solo salve una vida, tú has salvado muchas. Gracias -Sonrió.

—Ah, Bee... —Con su dígito intentaba retirar lo que cubría la boca del menor.

—Aunque... —Bajó de los brazos de su líder—, ¿Amerita a... una recompensa? —Le sonrió observándolo de reojo.

—Iba a dártela sin preguntarte, mejor aún si accedes —Lo tomó y acostó en su cámara de recarga.

—Espera... Yo iba a pedirte que me consiguieras un video juego para mí y Rafael-Se arrastraba de espaldas mientras Optimus gateaba sobre él.

—Un video juego... —Pensó.

—Me gustaría ir yo por él, pero no pudo... No sé, ¿Podrías pedírselo al agente Fowler?

—No sé si accedería a eso, sabes cómo es. Mejor ve con Rafael, acompáñalo a la ciudad para lo que buscaban, siempre cuando tengas cuidado —Habló con atención en el rostro del menor.

—Bien, tendré cuidado —Hablaba sin preocupación.

El amarillo no paraba de transmitir, no dejaba de hablar, en realidad, no dejaba de emitir esos pitidos que de igual forma eran entendidos por el Prime. Mientras este otro hacía sordo a lo que decía e intentaba sacar el protector que cubría si boca. Lo rasgaba con su dígito e intentaba arrancarlo con cuidado usando dos, pero con el tiempo comenzaba a desesperarse. Acercó su boca, pero el amarillo tampoco accedía, estaba contando cosas pequeñas que había sucedido en este día mientras el Prime ahora mordía el protector e intentaba sacarlo se esa manera. Aún no podía, ahora intentaba bajarlo, volverlo a meter de forma forzosa al hueco de donde se desprendía, pero no. Acercó su rostro para lamerlo, pero el amarillo solo movía su cuerpo al hablar, se mostraba interesado en lo que decía y no prestaba atención a lo que el Prime hacía. El Prime mordió el protector, alarmándolo.

-¡Ouch! -Fue lo que quería decir en ese sonido.

Prestó atención a la mirada del Prime, quien masajeó su mejilla, recorrió con un dígito hasta el protector, solo para hacer una presión en él. El amarillo quitó aquello que interrumpía, sin apartar la mirada de los ópticos del prime, se perdía en ellos, lo liberaban. Optimus solo observó su rostro, el amarillo mostraba estar sumido al tener su rostro tan cerca. De inmediato se dirigió a sus labios, esos pequeños y delicados, que sentía que los rompería si aplicaba demasiada presión; pero simplemente no podía resistirse. El amarillo cerró sus ópticos, rodeando el cuello del Prime con sus brazos y atrapando la cintura con sus pedes, atrayéndolo aún más. Esos eran gestos que solo lograban desesperar al Prime, lo dislocaban de su trayectoria.

Los motores del Prime aumentaban en funcionamiento, su beso ya era enloquecido, buscaba devorar la pequeña boca. El amarillo apagó el módulo que producía los pitidos, ahora el silencio le reinaba, era el peor castigo a lo que el Prime provocaría. No poder demostrar sus gritos, era uno de sus dolores.

Los besos del Prime de desplazaban a su cuello, en específico donde se encontraba el módulo de voz, donde debería estar funcionando. El amarillo difícilmente podía soportar eso, cerraba sus ópticos con fuerza mientras movía su procesador de lado a lado cuando el Prime succionaba y pasaba su glosa en compañía de sus labios haciendo presión. De pronto, solo los besos se detuvieron, el Prime observaba el rostro del amarillo agotado, era comprensible; no tenía forma de expulsar la energía que se almacenaba cada vez más. Bajo sus besos hasta su pecho, de vez en cuando, masajeaba la zona con su propia mejilla, rozando con presión, dando caricias. El amarillo se obligó a sentarse levemente y arquearse hacia dentro por eso. El Prime bajo hasta su abdomen, apreciando la cintura que tenía, fue inevitable tomarla con sus servos y clavarle besos fuertes y mordicos. El amarillo desesperaba, se sentía invadido de una forma tan disfrutable. Los labios del Prime bajaron hasta su chapado, mordisqueaba y pasaba su glosa, marcando un camino de energon en el lugar, la armadura amarilla que cubría su zona se mostraba ligeramente más brillante por los fluidos. El amarillo movía sus caderas, por lo que el Prime las tomó y acercó para inmovilizar y tener comodidad al hacer lo que quería.

Los mordiscos del Prime desesperado le hicieron abrir su tapa, dejó expuesto su cable y válvula. Descaradamente, el Prime entrometió su glosa en la cavidad de su válvula; el amarillo se arqueó, llevando su procesador totalmente hacia atrás; definitivamente ese habría sido un gemido alarmante. Pataleó para que el Prime lo dejara, este sabía que el amarillo no soportaba demasiado, pero simplemente se dejaba llevar, a lo que Bumblebee respondía con molestia. Por la expresión y movimiento que hizo, dedujo que no fue muy sutil al hacer eso, pero le gustaban esas reacciones, así que entrometió su glosa nuevamente mientras absorbía con sus labios, algo que torturó al menor de forma candente. Volvió a patalear y a mover sus caderas, ahora, haciendo ver lo que pensaba sobre sus acciones.

El Prime sabía que no podía insistir, su condición hacía más difícil poder explayar la energía, la cual tiene que ser liberada de forma constante hasta llegar a la máxima liberación. Así que se posó sobre él, apresándolo contra la cámara de recarga y entre sus brazos y su pecho. El menor estaba atrapado, esa figura del Prime tan grande, deslumbrante sobre sí, le hacía rendirse. Sintió el sonido de las placas del Prime transformándose, dejando expuestos sus sistemas, bajo la mirada, observando lo que siempre le hacía estremecer con solo mirar con claridad; ese miembro enorme, totalmente de esperarse que Optimus se sintiera orgulloso de ello. Era tan grueso, esos detalles carmesí y azul reí lo hacían elegante, mientras que cuando se endurecía, era realmente un arma mortal para el amarillo. El Prime pensaba siempre que el menor observaba su cable con temor, pero solo era que imaginarse todo lo que haría era intrigante. Puso su cable entre las piernas del amarillo, pero cómo era de esperarse, Bumblebee lo detuvo. Optimus solo asintió, sabía que el amarillo siempre introducía el cable grueso por su cuenta para no lastimarse, aunque ese querer se esfumaba en cuanto el Prime comenzaba.

Sostuvo el miembro entre ambos servos, pero la mirada clavada de Optimus en su cara para ver lo que hacía solo lo abrumaba más. En cuanto la cabeza estaba puesta para entrar, el amarillo aumentó sus nervios, mordiéndose el labio inferior; mientras el Prime observaba encantado su reacción al hacer eso, simplemente era maravilloso. Atrajo el miembro hasta su puerto, separando lentamente sus paredes frágiles ante lo que se adentraba, ladeó la cabeza, ocultándola por su expresión de nervios, desesperación, excitación y vergüenza. El Prime solo podía saborearse al verlo, cierto era, que su mirada sobre el amarillo lo intimidaba y avergonzaba mucho más, pero para el Prime mientras más estaba así, le era más plácido y disfrutable.

—¡Nnh! ¡Nh! -Solo podía imaginarse los quejidos en su mente cuando empujaba el miembro que abría y desencadenaba sensaciones aleatorias, forma única para liberar algo de lo que le agobiaba y pedía a gritos salir.

El Prime se daba cuenta de esto, aquellas muecas que hacía le parecían encantadoras, pero por otro lado, no quería causarle malos momentos; solo que costaba resistirse.

—Bumblebee —Llamó al ver que el amarillo comenzaba a sacar lágrimas traidoras—, ¿Hasta ahí puedes?

El amarillo deseaba con tantas ansias decirle que podía llegar más lejos, pero el miembro ya le lastimaba hasta esa altura.  
El Prime memorizó hasta donde entraría su miembro, preparándose para embestir a esa posición.

El miembro del Prime era demasiado grande para abarcar lo máximo de su válvula, ahora solo entrometía la mitad, lo máximo que ha podido entrometer por sí solo el amarillo.

—Bumblebee, ¿Estás listo?

El menor solo asintió observando esos ópticos a los cuales admiraba tanto. El Prime sonrió, el que Bee intentara demostrar lo seguro y fuerte que podía ser en esto, lo apreciaba.

"¡Optimus!", cuanto deseaba gemir su nombre cuando el Prime comenzaba a moverse dentro suyo.

El mayor comenzó con un vaivén lento, haciéndole sentir al menor cada profundo roce y dándole posibilidad de disfrutarlo a su deleite, era difícil, su puerto se estiraba para poder dejar entrar lo que podía del cable. En cada movimiento, ya sea en reversa o avanzar, se arqueaba, intentaba controlar eso, mientras el mismo Prime le ayudaba con su peso para mantenerlo inmóvil bajo de él. Optimus solo apreciaba su rostro, su reacción, lo que provocaba en el menor, lo cual era bastante. Bumblebee intentaba esconder su rostro entre el pecho de su Prime, pero a este no le gustaba, necesitaba verlo, y por eso, mordió su mentón y lo levantó.

Optimus intentaba ser lo más tierno y comprensivo al momento de pesar en cuanto lastimaba al menor, pero eran pensamientos que era reemplazados por ansias y ganas para aumentar lo que ya lograba.

El menor mordía su labio inferior, dolía en cuanto Optimus apuró su movimiento de caderas. Sentir lo fuerte que el Prime era, lo voluminoso, imponente, simplemente daba una exquisitez a lo que sentía, sentirse controlado de aquella forma era placentero, algo que ayudaba a olvidar el dolor. Cuando el cable obligaba a sus caderas abrirse provocaba nerviosismo, era totalmente diferente a cualquier cosa que se pudiera sentir, y más para el menor cuando eran tan frágiles.

—Nh, Bumblebee —El Prime se quejó.

El menor movía sus propias caderas y apretaba, succionando de alguna forma el miembro del mayor, era algo que provocaba placer, pero hacía perder fuerza en su movimiento. Intentó hacerlo más rápido, de alguna forma, hacer que el menor cediera a lo que hacía; lo cual funcionó, haciendo al menor retorcerse y desesperar.

—Tranquilo, Bumblebee —Intentó tranquilizar para poder embestir más duro, pero el menor mostraba síntomas inadecuados para poder hacerlo, realmente quería llegar más profundo, pero resulta que ya abarcaba demasiado.

El menor apretaba el cuello del Prime mientras Intentaba aguantar, cerraba sus piernas, pero lo único que lograba al hacerlo era atraer aún más al mayor.

El cable tocaba partes totalmente sensibles, eran toques gloriosos. Se dirigió a la boca del Prime en un intento de calmarse a sí mismo; Optimus cedió gustoso, hacía presión para lograr que el beso fuera adecuado y efectivo. Ser embestido y devorado era algo que solo el Prime podía hacerle sentir, sus circuitos enloquecían, toda función ahora cumplía con aguantar aquello. Se removía, alteraba debajo del mayor cuando pasaba sus servos y moldeaba su figura; se arqueó para que el Prime lo hiciera aún más, sintiendo sus grandes servos apretarle y rozar con lujuria, de vez en cuando tomaba su cable con toques amarillos y negros para agitarlo y masajearlo; haciendo al menor exaltarse por la fricción que provocaba, aquel servo rodeaba por completo, haciendo sentir solo el movimiento que le removían todos los circuitos. Quería sentir aquellos toques más a fondo, así que separó el beso y se dirigió a gozar del cuello del Prime, lo mordió por la desesperación de sus acciones, apretaba por cada tensión que hacía, y lamía por cada suavidad que lograba sacar de eso. El Prime hacia bailar al menor debajo de sí, lo tenía más que claro, pero el amarillo quería lograr eso en su Prime, y creía que no podía solo por el hecho de que no podía entregar más de su puerto.

El menor jadeaba, Optimus lo descompensaba en poco tiempo, aludiendo a otras grandes hazañas que podía lograr hacer. Bumblebee volvió a besarlo, haciendo que el Prime tomara el control de aquello, solo logrando que extasiara lo que quedaba en poder soportar. Cerró sus ópticos, esperando que su sobrecarga llegara forzada por los actos del mayor, intentó aguantar más para poder satisfacer más a su Prime.

-¡Nh! ¡Bumblebee! -Se quejó por un movimiento del menor, apretó demasiado su válvula, provocando un dolor demasiado fuerte en su cable.

El menor se asustó, Optimus había frenado sus embestidas y ocultó su rostro a un lado, sobre la cámara de recarga, creyó que lo había lastimado demasiado. Levantó la mirada, observando con el ceño fruncido al amarillo, este no supo que hacer por eso. El Prime comenzó sus embestidas, el menor volvía a removerse, sentía sus ópticos arder también al controlar que no se activaran sus sensores de lágrimas, pero estas embestidas eran más rápidas y el Prime no prestaba atención a sus intentos de escapar. Lo tomó por el rostro y besó, era un beso acorde con las embestidas, lo tomó de ambos brazos que se movían en descontrol y los inmovilizó a un lado cada uno, haciendo todo de una forma más extasiable. El menor no soportaba, las lágrimas caían en cada toque, puesto que la energía debía escapar por algún lugar. Por más que era una situación grandiosa para el Prime y que entendía las lágrimas, no le gustaba para nada verlo llorar, así que volvió a tocarlo, dirigiendo sus servos a su diminuta cintura, justo a tiempo para sostenerlo cuando arqueó deliberadamente al expulsar el energon desde su cable. El Prime sostuvo así un momento para tenerlo en control por lo que sentía, luego llevo un servo hacia su cable y apretó debajo de la base para que expulsara más lubricante y así lograr quitarle aún más la presión en su zona, ayudaba a expulsar esa energía para que pudiera aguantar otro momento. El menor expulsaba lagrimas por eso, esa sensación era muy fuerte, de alguna manera, su cuerpo aguantaba por poco. Optimus observó su rostro, sus muecas por lo que hacía. Ver que provocaba eso en el menor, de alguna manera, lo hacía sentir culpable y satisfecho. El lubricante caía por su abdomen ya que lo había salpicado bastante, no dejó de juguetear con el cable hasta que había liberado la última gota, provocando jadeos profundos en el amarillo. Cuando terminó, comenzó nuevamente con las embestidas, primero observando con detalle al menor para ver si resistía o estaba cerca de un apagado. El menor luchaba para resistir lo que el Prime le daba, pero el mayor intentó llegar más lejos en su desesperación por sentir, invadir al amarillo; parecía que lo había lastimado, que sobrepasó lo que el puerto del menor podía dejar entrar, agrieto el interior con esa embestida. El menor se arqueó, tanto espalda y cuello, apretando los engranajes de sus extremidades por el golpe de dolor. Optimus de inmediato sintió el miedo esparcirse desde su chispa a todo su cuerpo.

—Bumblebee —Llamó asustado, tomándolo de ambas mejillas y haciéndole levantar la mirada.

Bee aún no habría sus ópticos, prefería quedarse así, no quería demostrarle al Prime que eso lo había lastimado. Solo llevó sus servos hacia los del Prime que se posaban sobre su mejilla y agarró con firmeza y cariño; abrió sus ópticos y le sonrió levemente.

—Bee —Volvió a nombrar decaído, no quería provocarle dolor, pero el menor le hacía perder el control en su juicio.

El menor se levantó con cuidado, se sentó frente al Prime, quien había hecho lo mismo para darle comodidad. En cuanto había sacado su cable, afirmó al menor con cuidado, quien lo abrazó en el acto y escondió su rostro.

—¿Mh? —No comprendía.

El amarillo le había indicado la punta la cámara de recarga, uno de los extremos. Optimus no comprendía, hasta que el amarillo encendió su módulo de voz de reemplazo. Ahí, Optimus entendió sus pitidos, le había indicado que se parar en frente del extremo que había indicado; Optimus hizo caso confundido. Se posicionó donde indicó observándolo, el menor gateó hasta el lugar, quedando frente a la figura del Prime y se acostó de espalda con la cabeza hacia el Prime. Su procesador colgaba por el borde, abrió su pequeña boca e indicando el lugar con su dígito. Optimus quedó confundido, luego entró en razón, el menor le estaba dando la posibilidad de usar su boa en vez de puerto. No solo se le quedo viendo con forma pervertida, más bien. Se veía totalmente tierno de esa forma, sus grandes ópticos ayudaban a resaltar su rostro adorable, y más cuando miraba tan inocente, aunque ese era su rostro siempre. Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, saliendo de sus pensamientos y miró al menor.

—¿Seguro? -Era completamente raro verlo en esa posición—. No es necesario, fue mi culpa, debí haberte preparado.

El amarillo llevo sus servos a las caderas del Prime, que estaban a una distancia cerca de su rostro por la altura de la cámara de recarga. La acercó, de alguna forma aludiendo a que Optimus aceptara lo que pedía. El amarillo pensaba que satisfacía poco al Prime, cuando era lo contrario.

—Bee... —No quería incomodarlo con esto, sabía que era vergonzoso.

El amarillo resistía toda negación, acercó las caderas y lamió la placa protectora ya que el Prime había guardado su cable. Optimus llevo sus servos a un lado de Bee, apoyándose en la camilla, agachándose por la atracción que hizo el menor. Sintió la glosa húmeda estimularle, dejaba un camino de energon que difuminaba la zona con el color.

—Bumblebee —No podía resistirse, le había vuelto a remover todos sus circuitos.

Se alejó y el menor enderezó su cuello, observando hacia arriba. Optimus no podía resistirse a esos ópticos que lo observaban tan inocentes y con tenue vergüenza que provocaba con tan solo su presencia. Abrió su chapado, liberado su cable, después de todo, quedaba poco para sobrecargar. El amarillo de inmediato agachó el procesador y abrió su boca; Optimus rozó la punta de su cable con los labios finos del amarillo, dejando lubricante en ellos, sonrió a sus adentros al ver el rostro del menor manchado con su fulgor. El amarillo abrió su boca totalmente para dejar entrar el cable que tomó entre sus servos para adentrarlo, apenas sintió que cruzaba más allá de sus labios que se estiraban, cerró sus ópticos. Simplemente no puso a evitar sentirse así, Optimus le hacía sentir muchas cosas, la vergüenza era una de las más fuertes, no en sentido negativo, simplemente tenerlo así lo hacía observarlo de una forma tan mayoritaria que lo hacía sentirse bien bajo su simple mirada. Tener interfaz con Bumblebee era cómo la primera vez siempre. No cambiaba, y amaba eso, que aquello no cambiara su personalidad era que no le arrebataba nada de lo que era con sus actos.

Optimus empujó para introducir aún más su cable, apreció enormemente, sintió el amor arder cuando el menor rodeó su cable con la glosa para no lastimarlo con su dentadura ya que su vanidad oral era pequeña. Se dio cuenta por qué el amarillo se había puesto en esa posición, al tener su cuello arqueado por su cuerpo estirado, el cable avanzaba directo a su garganta, sin encajar con el tope de su cavidad. Pero se preguntaba, ¿Dónde había aprendido aquellas estrategias?

Comenzó lentamente, sabía que la boca del menor quedaría adolorida sensible por culpa del tamaño de su cable, forzaba a que hubiera más espacio. El menor movía si glosa mientras el Prime daba empujes, estimulando la base aún más. La cavidad oral del amarillo era tan agradable, aun así, no introducía completamente su miembro. Ahora tomó al menor de las mejillas, haciéndole cerrar sus ópticos con más fuerza aún, el tacto de su Prime era totalmente imponente.

Quitó su cable, dejando confundido al menor, lo hizo arrodillarse en la cámara de recarga, ahora acercaba su cable a la boca del menor, haciendo que solo lamiera. Succionaba de la punta, dejando derramar lubricante entre sus labios, pasaba su glosa a lo largo, recorriéndolo, cerraba sus ópticos de igual forma.

—Bumblebee, Mírame —Ordenó levantando su rostro con un servo y con el otro sostenía su cable.

El menor los abrió levemente, ver al Prime así nervioso y ansioso. Optimus sintió la presión en su abdomen recorrer hasta su entrepierna, dejando una "estela", camino ardiente y sensible. No sabía si sobrecargar en el rostro del menor, pero fue Bumblebee quien se dio cuenta por su mueca que se vendría e introdujo el cable en su boca para recibir el líquido. No fue lo que sentía mayormente por lo que hacía el amarillo, o por lo excitado que ya estaba, fue el rostro del menor, su mirada lo que le hizo sentir liberar aquello, no era lo que hacía, era él quién lo ponía así.

Iba a hablar después de su pequeño gruñido al ver su propio lubricante rebalsar la boca pequeña, lo demás lo había tragado. El amarillo retiró lo que quedaba con su servo.

—Bumblebee —Se acercó a besarlo en los labios.

El amarillo aceptó gustoso, de alguna forma, Optimus limpiaba lo que hizo, no le gustaba obligar a su explorador hacer cosas solo para hacerle creer lo que podía resistir para él. La glosa del menor intentaba seguirle el ritmo con vergüenza, pero la del Prime era rebelde, solo quería degustar.

De un movimiento rápido, tomó al menor cuando se sentó en la orilla de la cámara de recaega, dejando caer sus pedes, colocó al menor en sus piernas, dejando las de él abiertas a un lado de las suyas. Bajo hasta sus caderas y lo acercó de forma brusca, haciendo al menor moverse por eso con una mueca. Besó su cuello, el menor solo se movía intentando aguantar. Optimus pasaba sus servos por el cuerpo, analizando su figura, solo hasta que lo afirmó por la espalda y con su servo libre masajeó su pecho; el amarillo entendió.

Que hermoso brillo que hacía ver la ilusión de estar ante los ópticos de Primus mismo, todo su ser, lo veía ahí, tan agitado por las corrientes eléctricas que recorrían aquella energía palpitante; Su vida, ante sus Ópticos. Abrió las placas que protegían su propio pecho, Expo miedo su chispa, la cual reflejaba su brillo en los Ópticos del menor se observaban impresionados y admirando. Optimus sonrió internamente por ello, acercó su rostro para sacar al menor de su trance, sonriéndole cálido.

—¿Listo? —El menor asintió aún con un rostro y ópticos admirando e implacables.

En un acercamiento que el Prime hizo, las chispas se unieron por pequeños torrentes de energías, enlaces que se enredaban como raíces perforando la tierra, intercambiando información; de cierta forma, una fusión, una sola.

Optimus lo abrazó decayendo en un estado parecido al de hibernación, pero aún eran conscientes. El meno cerró sus ópticos haciendo parecer que recargaba, pero solo era que el lazo lo hacía quedar así. Ambos en silencio, era imposible emitir palabra, todos sus pensamientos eran repartidos a ambas mentes. Optimus sintió su miedo, amor, dolor, felicidad, él. Se dio cuenta de lo ha afectado que estaba, necesitaba eso, comprendía su situación, mientras que Bumblebee comenzó a sentirse estresado por todo lo que Optimus cargaba. El Prime al darse cuenta, intentó que aquellas presiones no se transferieran al menor, calmó su mente quedando en un estado relajado. Pero de sus ópticos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, indagando por las emociones del menor, se encontró con un miedo profundo, algo que estaba totalmente oculto en sus confines, pero torturando y expandiéndose hasta sus otros sentir y golpeándolos, cambiando a algo negativo, ganando a otras emociones; el amarillo estaba aterrado de perder a Optimus, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría ser así, suceder. Optimus bajo la mirada con ópticos cristalinos, lo que sentía el amarillo era fuerte, se encontró con el rostro del menor jadeante, Estaba tan sumido descifrando cosas del menor para poder entenderlo sin palabras que no se dio cuenta que el lazo se forzó para comenzar con la creación de una nueva chispa a base de esas dos. Agarró al menor y lo separó bruscamente, sintiendo el desgarre que provocó en ambas chispas que en ese momento eran una. El menor se retorció del dolor, era sentir que su alma se rasgaba. Estaba agitado, y el Prime lo veía asustado, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo con fuerza después de descubrir su estado de ánimo.

Él era culpable del dolor de llevaba.

[...]

El tirano se encontraba sentado en lo que parecía si trono, pensaba rascándose los enlaces procesadores, llevaba así casi un ciclo solar completo. Observó a su lado, indicando al seeker que se acercara.

—¿Qué necesita, mi lord? —Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Hizo oídos sordos a lo irónico de sus palabras y acción, solo se entraba en una cosa; El explorador. Después de esta en su mente, se dio el lujo de indagar en sus pensamientos, ahora comprendía, entendía, sabía sus secretos, y haría de ello un uso importante; lo tendría en sus garras lo más pronto posible, antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta.

—Llama a Soundwave —Dijo seco, pero con un rostro ansioso.

El seeker giró sus ópticos, solo pensaba en una u otra cosa aburrida que su líder planeaba.

[...]

—Starscream, retírate —Ordenó a lo que el seeker hizo caso de mala gana.

El silencioso dejó palpable su integridad en la habitación, provocando más ausencia de sonido que antes. Observó al líder, esperando sus palabras.

La ayuda de Soundwave sería lo más importante para lo que pensaba.

—Necesito de tus habilidades para esto —Sonreía de tan solo pensarlo.

Alguien sin recuerdos es fácil de manipular...

 _ **Hola, primer cap, espero que les haya gustado. No olviden comentar y votar, no cuesta nada. Nos vemos pronto.**_


End file.
